Love Is For Our Heart
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: An One Shot about Kishigo with our crazy-boy-hating-dad we all love Shintaro!


**Just saying this **_**now, **_**this is a one shot about Ichigo/Kisshu and there is some Shintaro in this. :D **

**Also, in this world, Ichigo isn't a mew and Kisshu isn't an alien. They're normal people and there is NO Aoyama. Ichigo also lives on a farm, just to let you know. **

**Also, please listen to "She's in love with the boy". It's a really good song, if I say so myself. Thanks for reading this fic! **

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING WHATSOEVER! **

…..-….-….-…..-…-…-

In a faraway place, were there were no lights of the city or the noise of cars everywhere. Where the dirt was your road, and when ya seen a pond, you went for a swim in the summer in it.

There was a farm, a little off the highway. The farm was small, but had lots of land. It was also owned by the Momomiya family. The house that belonged to the small family of 3 was white with a big deck. At the moment, a young red head was sitting on this deck. Her ruby red hair was in pink tails, sitting on her head as she waited for something to happen.

Not much happened out there, in the middle of nowhere as you may have guessed. She at the moment was watching some chickens on their farm, peck at their corn food. But then, there's a honk. The girl stood up quickly to her feet, her eyes lightening up a lot to show that they were brown. Her frown turns upside down and she looked very beautiful all happy.

"Yo Ichigo!" The girl, who was Ichigo, locked eyes with the driver of this truck.

Ichigo couldn't believe that he was finally here, as the young man got out of the truck. It felt like forever since she had last time she had seen this man or well, boy. He was about 18 so he was kinda almost a man; no? Ichigo herself was about 17 years old so she was almost a grown woman!

The man walked over to the young 17 year old, and Ichigo's smile grew even more than before. His eyes locked with her brown ones, and she almost fainted by the look she got from his golden eyes. "Ya ready to go kitten?" This guy asked Ichigo as he smirked at her. Yeah it wasn't a smile but to 'Kitten', it was the best thing there was in this world.

"Hai!" Ichigo said.

His pale finger was placed under her chin, locking under it as he moved into kiss her lips because well, he loves her. Their lips met easily, as his forest green hair hides her face a little well her red bangs touch his bangs.

Ichigo was in heaven, as their lips moved together perfectly. "Oh Kisshu…" She whispered softly, her heart racing in her chest.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Time Skip))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

So Kisshu and Ichigo were on a date together, going to see the movie _Marley and Me. _Which had just came out at the movies. Yeah their movies weren't the best but hey, the movie sounded cute and it was a date so yeah, Kisshu couldn't really bring her anywhere else. The movies were also the drive in movies so they were on Kish's truck.

And there wasn't anything too good playing that night so they just watched _Marley and Me._ Which was an okay movie, but really, Kisshu had seen WAY better.

But yet again, Ichigo and Kisshu weren't even really watching the movie, as they held each other in their arms. Ichigo sat on his lap, leaning her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes happily. His head sat on her head, his mind far away as they sat together. Weird as it sounded, but this was normal to him anyway, and to her as well.

"I love you Kisshu-kun," Ichigo said softly, her heart was racing but she was really happy sitting in his arms.

Kish felt his heart jump when she said this. "I love you too Ichigo, I do too,"

-…-…-

Sometime later, after the movie of course, the two were sitting in his truck, parked out front of her driveway. Her eyes sparkled slightly from the fun that they had that night. "Thank you Kisshu-kun, I had a really nice time." Ichigo said smiling.

He nodded his head, holding her hand as he pulled her close to him. "I did too, I did too," He said as he slipped something onto her left hand, 4th finger aka her ring finger.

Ichigo gasped as she seen the ring on her finger, and her eyes met his.

"I know I don' have much to my name, but I… I want to let you know that I love you and I'm going to do everything in my power to make this work. And I do have a job, and there is enough cash comin' in that this could work… So what do ya say?" Kisshu said as he smiled, worried that she would say no.

She didn't know what to say when she squeaked, "YES!" They kissed before she got out of the car, which she waved as he left her. "See ya later sugar!" She called.

Then, she went into her house and she went to bed, jumping for joy that she was getting married to Kisshu.

….;;;;;;;;;;…..;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;…..

It was a late Saturday night in the Momomiya house hold. It was little past 12pm, sitting in the front room, was Shintaro. He was not happy because his daughter; his _only _daughter was still out with that boy, Kisshu. He didn't know what to say as he sat on the chair, waiting for them to come home.

Right then, he heard the sound of the truck which belonged to Kisshu.

Shintaro walked out onto the deck, his arms crossed as he waited for the two who were walking up the walk way. "Oh Daddy-"

"Save it Ichigo, go to bed well I talk to Jr." Shintaro said.

Ichigo was about to say something else but she got the 'look' from her father so she looked at Kisshu sadly. Then, in comes Mrs. Momomiya. "Mom-, "Ichigo said.

Her mother, Sakura was standing there pointing her finger at Shintaro. "Don't lose your temper! It wasn't very long ago, you yourself was a hay-seed ploy boy! We didn't have a row of hoe!" Sakura said. "My daddy said, you weren't worth a lick! When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick! But he was wrong, and honey so are you!"

Shintaro fell quiet as he stared at his wife, who was protecting Kisshu.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu and she smiled brightly. They held each other close as they smiled.

_She's in love with the boy, __  
__She's in love with the boy, __  
__and She's in love with the boy! __  
__What's meant to be will always find a way__!__  
__She's gonna marry that boy someday._

((((((((((The End)))))))))

**Okay so there is my One-Shot for you! Did ya like? Cause I'm thinking about writing small one-shots about Ichigo/Kisshu with a hint of crazy funny Shintaro. What do ya think? **

**Please review! It would make my day!**

**Nerdy~**


End file.
